headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars
Category:Storylines | next = Secret Wars II }} Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars is a fictional event that took place in the Marvel Universe as seen in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The primary events were chronicled in the ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' comic book maxi series, which ran for twelve issues and was published between May 1984 and April 1985. History The Secret Wars came about as a result of a cosmic entity known as the Beyonder. Having only recently gained sentience, the Beyonder was intrigued and perplexed by life on other planets. To satisfy this curiosity, he used his vast power to literally snatch environments from dozens of worlds and patch them together to create his own planet, Battleworld. He then took several of Earth's champions, including members of the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, and pitted them in battle against members of Earth's villainous community including Doctor Doom, the Lizard, Doctor Octopus, the Wrecking Crew, Kang the Conqueror, Ultron, and even Galactus. Through the course of events, the heroes labored to not only stave off members of the villains camp, but also to maintain unity within their own ranks, which now included the likes of Magneto. The villains on Battleworld, ultimately fell into true form and began plotting their own personal agendas. Doctor Doom sought great power and even attempted to unseat the Beyonder himself. Of course. Because... its Doom, right? Combatants The Goodies * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Captain Marvel, Monica Rambeau * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Hawkeye, Clint Barton * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Iron Man, James Rhodes * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * Rogue * She-Hulk, Jennifer Walters * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Thing, Ben Grimm * Thor Odinson * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Wolverine, James Howlett The Baddies * Absorbing Man, Carl Creel * Bulldozer, Henry Camp * Doctor Doom, Victor von Doom * Enchantress, Amora * Galactus * Kang the Conqueror * Lizard, Curt Connors * Molecule Man, Owen Reese * Piledriver, Brian Calusky * Thunderball, Eliot Franklin * Titania, Mary MacPherron * Ultron * Volcana, Marsha Rosenberg * Wrecker, Dirk Garthwaite Others * Beyonder * Deadpool, Wade Wilson * Julia Carpenter * Magneto, Max Eisenhardt * Zsaji Organizations * Avengers * Fantastic Four * X-Men * Wrecking Crew Issues Core issues * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 1 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 2 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 3 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 4 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 5 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 6 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 7 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 8 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 9 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 10 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 11 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 12 Prologues There were several comic titles that featured and end sequence, which served as a prologue to the main event in which various characters find themselves drawn to a mysterious structure that suddenly appeared in Central Park. These events took place in the following issues and immediately led into the events of issue #1 of the maxi-series. * Amazing Spider-Man 251 * Avengers 242 * Captain America 292 * Fantastic Four 264 * Incredible Hulk 294 * Iron Man 181 * Uncanny X-Men 180 Tie-ins * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars 1 * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars 2 * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars 3 * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars 4 * She-Hulk 10 * Thor 383 * What If...? Vol 2 4 * What If...? Vol 2 114 Notes & Trivia * "MU: Secret Wars" and "Marvel Universe: Secret Wars" both redirect to this page. * The Secret Wars is not to be confused with the "Secret War", which is a more covert Earth-based event chronicled in the ''Secret War'' comic book limited series in 2004. * All twelve issues of the comic book series were reprinted in the ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' trade paperback collection, and the Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Omnibus hardcover collection. * The events of the Secret Wars gave rise to a follow-up event chronicled in ''Secret Wars II'' in 1985. The less said about that the better. * The release of this series tied in with an action figure toy line produced by Mattel. There were two waves of figures and accessories, which included gimmicks such as action figures equipped with shields that could hold lenticular images. The first wave of toys involved characters that were featured in the comic book maxi-series. The series two action figures were of characters that did not actually have anything to do with the series, such as Daredevil, Falcon, and Hobgoblin. It has confirmed by Marvel's then Editor-in-Chief, Jim Shooter, that the only reason he put together the comic series was as a form of publicity advertising so Marvel could profit off the merchandising deal. * There is a matter of unconventional continuity concerning the release of this series. As the title featured all of its major characters being off-planet, the events of this series would take a total of twelve months to unfold. However, all issues of the tie-in publications following the release of Secret Wars #1 take place after the conclusion of the series, leaving readers scratching their heads over mysteries that will take another eleven months to resolve themselves. Such dangling mysteries include: Why is Spider-Man wearing a new costume? Why does the Hulk have a broken leg? Why did the Thing stay behind on Battleworld? Why is She-Hulk now a member of the Fantastic Four? And what the hell does Deadpool have to do with all of this? (The latter question will not be resolved for many more years until the ''Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars'' limited series in 2015. * One of the most enduring legacies of the Secret Wars was the introduction of the symbiotes, which is an aggressive alien race. In this series, the symbioties take the form of a ball of black goo that becomes Spider-Man's new costume. Later, this particular symbiote bonds with Peter Parker, and eventually becomes known as Venom. * The character of Julia Carpenter, the second Spider-Woman, was introduced in ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' #6 * The character of Titania was introduced in ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' #3. * The character of Volcana was introduced in ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' #3. * The Kang that appears in this series is from a divergent timeline than the one who has classically been seen battling the Avengers. This is actually the first appearance of this particular Kang. * About midway through the series run, the good folks over at DC Comics were brewing up their own twelve-issue maxi-series event that has been several million years in the making - ''Crisis on Infinite Earths''. A true game changer, this series likewise brought together all of the major heroes and villains of the DC Universe and pitted them against a cosmic level alien threat. References Category:Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars